Everybody Hates Mako/Transcript
Abridged Episode #6 Watch ← Previous Episode Next Episode → The Return of the Kaiba. (a.k.a. The One when the geek known as Seto Kaiba returns) Cast (In order of appearance): Yami, Yugi, Mako, Tristan, Téa, Joey, Mokuba, Kemo, Weevil, Kaiba Date: August 05, 2006 Running Time: 5:55 Episode Title: Everybody Hates Mako Transcript Intro YAMI: Actually I do smoke marijuana! It's gooooood stuff. On the beach YUGI: It sure was nice of you to share your fish with us, Mako. MAKO: Haha! Don't worry, my friends, there's plenty more where that came from! YUGI: We should probably get going. MAKO: Leaving so soon, are you? TRISTAN: What a swell guy! TÉA: I like that he doesn't wear a shirt. MAKO: (throws a harpoon at Yugi) Heyaa! YUGI: Ahh! TRISTAN: Holy sh*t on a sh*t sandwich! YUGI: Did- did you just throw a harpoon at me? MAKO: I- I didn't want you to leave.. and I wasn't sure how else to get your attention.. YUGI: Just ask! Just say "Hey Yugi, could you stay a little longer?" Don't lob a freaking harpoon at me! Seriously, that's like the rudest thing ever! MAKO: Hey Yugi! Could you stay a little longer? Maybe-" YUGI: Well it isn't going to work now, not after you almost skewered me.. MAKO: I'm not entirely sure what to say.. YUGI: Maybe it would be best if we just left. MAKO: No hard feelings about the harpoon incident, right? JOEY: Get bent, ya freaky fish guy! MAKO: I am not a freaky fish guy! JOEY & TRISTAN: Mako's a freaky fish guy! MAKO: At least the ocean will never leave me, right ocean? Pause MAKO: Why don't you ever answer me, ocean? Title sequence plays Pegasus' castle. The Mission: Impossible theme plays, and Mokuba is escaping form a window. MOKUBA: (Falls) I probably should have thought this through! Ooh!- oh!- my back!- ow! Man, I sure am glad I'm a cartoon! Woods YUGI: That Mako guy was a f*cking psycho! JOEY: It's enough to make you appreciate that Pegasus fella! KIMO: (holding a kid) Attention Duelists! My hair is assaulting you! TRISTAN: I'm actually going to do something for once! My voice gives me super strength! KIMO: Yes, but my hair gives me the power to defy gravity! TRISTAN: Oh the humanity! KIMO: I somehow found out that this kid has no star chips, so I'm going to throw him off the island. TRISTAN: Cool, let's go watch! KIMO: (thows the kid into a boat) Get in there, you little runt. WEEVIL: Hey, heh-heh, don't rock the boat, buttmunch. KID: But I didn't lose my star chips, they were stolen from me! I swear it on the life of my pink shirt! YUGI: Don't worry, we'll get your star chips! KID: You'll bring them back to me? YUGI: I never said that! MOKUBA: (bursts out from the bushes) Thanks to this awesome disguise, you'll never be able to figure out my identity! JOEY: Hey, it's Kaiba's shrill voiced little brother. MOKUBA: You'll pay for what you did to my big brother, Yugi! Flashback MOKUBA: Seto! What's wrong? SETO: They wrote my character out of the show, Mokuba. MOKUBA: No way! But you're Yugi's arch rival! KAIBA: And I haven't been in a single episode since he defeated me. Since he's the star, he thinks he can hog all the screentime to himself. I mean, just look at Bakura. MOKUBA: Who the hell is Bakura? KAIBA: Precisely. Now, I'm going to hide in some undisclosed location. You stay here and guard my multi-million dollar company while I'm gone. Kthnx. MOKUBA: But Seto, what if an evil group tries to take over while you're missing? KAIBA: Oh come on, Mokuba, what are the odds of that happening? PEGASUS: So let me get this straight, gentlemen. Now that Kaiba-boy has gone missing, your evil group wishes to seize control of his company? BIG 5: That is correct! MOKUBA: I f*cking knew it! End flashback YAMI: For the love of Isis, are we going to duel, or are we going to stand around having flashbacks? MOKUBA: Thanks to you, Pegasus abducted me! And my brother's company is about to be taken over by corporate suits! YAMI: ...all because I beat him in a card game. MOKUBA: That's right! YAMI: You're some kind of moron, you know that? MOKUBA: A moron who's got all your star chips! (He steals Yugi's star chips) YAMI: Damn that kid moves fast! MOKUBA: Stealing makes everything better! YAMI: Wait, Mokuba! You musn't do this thing! Think - what would your brother say if he saw you now? KAIBA: (in Mokuba's mind) Well done, Mokuba! Now steal something from Joey too. YAMI: Ok, but what would he say if he wasn't a complete douchebag? MOKUBA: You're right, Yugi! I'll return all the star chips. Just as long as you let my brother back on the show. YAMI: That's fine by me. MOKUBA: And maybe you could give Bakura a bigger role too. YAMI: Don't push your luck! In Kaiba's hiding place KAIBA: I've designed these new hologram doohickeys so they'll help me defeat Yugi. I'm sure the cold hand of science will be able to overcome his magical powers. Pegasus' goons appear GOON 1: Don't move a muscle or we'll shoot you with our invisible guns! KAIBA: I'm too rich to die! (jumps out the window) GOON 2: There's no way he could have survived that fall. KAIBA: Actually, I seem to be ok. GOON 2: Nope, he's definitely dead. KAIBA: You guys are idiots. GOON 2: At least we're not dead! Like you! KAIBA: You'd better not be stealing my deck up there! GOON 2: (steals his deck) He won't be needing this, now that he's deceased. Duelist Kingdom, near the boat MOKUBA: We brought the star chips! KIMO: (knocks the out of his hand) Rejected! (Grabs Mokuba) I'm glad I took all those child-grabbing classes. YAMI: Unhand him, you nameless henchman! KIMO: Meet me at the dueling field in a few hours and we'll discuss it. The text "time passes..." appears on screen and elevator music plays At the dueling field KIMO: Attention Duelists! I'm still not going to unhand him! TRISTAN: What a pointless interlude! TÉA: Wait, guys! That looks like Kaiba! KAIBA GHOST: This time, Yugi, you don't stand a ghost of a chance! "To Be Continued" appears on screen TRISTAN: Oh no! He has even less personality than before! On the boat, out at sea KID: I sure hope Yugi brings my star chips back soon! WEEVIL: Shut up and row, dumbass. Heh-heh-heh. End The Hues Corporation song plays: Rock the boat, don't rock the boat baby rock the boat, don't tip the boat over rock the boat, don't rock the boat baby rock the boat-t-t-t-t Text appears on screen: in next week for the long awaited Yugi vs Kaiba rematch. kinda. well, not really. MARIK: My name is Marik! BAKURA: I don't care. MARIK: What if I told you I had exclusive knowledge of certain secrets? BAKURA: I don't care. MARIK: Once I possess what I desire, the Millennium Rod will mean absolutely nothing to me. BAKURA: (dramatic pause) I don't care.